Konishiroku lenses in Leica screw mount
Konishiroku (predecessor of Konica) made three standard lenses in Leica screw mount in the 1950s. In the 1990s, before the introduction of the Hexar RF, Konica made other lenses for the same mount: see Konica lenses in Leica screw mount. Commercially produced lenses Announced in 1954 In October 1954, Konishiroku exhibited various products that were under development in three department stores in Tokyo; among them were four different lenses in Leica screw mount. Hagiya, p.130 of Sekai no Raika renzu. These included two Hexanon standard lenses: a 60mm f/1.2 and a 50mm f/1.9. Hagiya, pp.130 and 186 of Sekai no Raika renzu. The following year, the company released a range of three standard lenses: first a 50mm f/3.5 Hexar in collapsible mount, then the two Hexanon. Hexar 50mm f/3.5, collapsible The Hexar 50mm f/3.5 lens has a Tessar-like formula, of four elements in three groups. The same lens was mounted on the Konica I and IIB at the same period. The version in Leica screw mount normally has a all-chrome collapsible barrel, obviously inspired by the Leitz Elmar 5cm f/3.5. The aperture scale is on the side of the front part, graduated from 3.5 to 22, and the diaphragm is positioned behind the second lens element. The focusing scale is engraved in feet, from ∞ to 3.5ft. The filter diameter is 34.5mm. Hagiya, p.128 of Sekai no Raika renzu. The Hexar front cap is made of black plastic. The lens was supplied in a yellow and black box, marked HEXAR, F3.5 50m/m FOR LEICA and KONISHIROKU. The lens was adopted as a standard lens for the Chiyotax IIIF in Summer 1955, See the page on Chiyoca and Chiyotax for the various sources. Hagiya, p.128 of Sekai no Raika renzu, says Spring 1955 for the release of the Hexar, but this is perhaps a bit early. and on the Honor released in mid-1956. , p.379, and advertisement in November 1956, reproduced in , p.225. It was also offered on some versions of the Leotax, Advertisement in March 1956, reproduced in , p.324. on the Melcon, Advertisement reproduced in Hagiya, p.187 of Sekai no Raika renzu. and reportedly on the Nicca as well. Nicca: Hagiya, p.128 of Sekai no Raika renzu. It was also available alone from the Shōwa Kōgaku company which made the Leotax, for ¥11,000; Advertisement by Shōwa Kōgaku reproduced in Hagiya, p.185 of Sekai no Raika renzu. it seems that Konishiroku did not distribute the lens to the general public itself. Hagiya, p.128 of Sekai no Raika renzu, says that the lens does not appear on Konishiroku advertisements. Lens numbers have seven digits and are known from the 1311xxx to the 1322xxx range. More specifically 1311xxx, 1312xxx, 1313xxx, 1315xxx, and all those from 1317xxx to 1322xxx. Lowest is 1311027 and highest is 1322259. These are perhaps not continuous but mixed with numbers for other lenses. Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 The Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 has six elements in five groups. The all chrome rigid barrel has a large focusing ring, graduated in feet from ∞ to 3.5ft, and driven by a tab with an infinity lock. The aperture ring, at the front, is graduated from 1.9 to 22, and drives a ten-blade diaphragm. Corresponding depth-of-field indications are reported at the rear, with a red R'' index for use with infrared film. The filter diameter is 40.5mm. Hagiya, p.130 of ''Sekai no Raika renzu. The lens was supplied with a metal Hexanon front cap and a metal rear cap. The Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 lens in Leica mount was displayed in the October 1954 exhibit mentioned above, together with a version mounted on a prototype interchangeable-lens Konica II. The lens was launched in December 1955 Miyazaki, p.169. Hagiya, p.130 of Sekai no Raika renzu, says Summer 1955 but this is perhaps a bit early. and announced in early 1956 as an alternative to the Hexar f/3.5 on the Chiyotax IIIF, See the page on Chiyoca and Chiyotax for the various sources. and on some versions of the Leotax. Advertisement in March 1956, reproduced in , p.324. It was available alone from Shōwa Kōgaku for ¥23,500; Advertisement by Shōwa Kōgaku reproduced in Hagiya, p.185 of Sekai no Raika renzu. it again seems that it was not sold directly by Konishiroku. Hagiya, p.130 of Sekai no Raika renzu, says that the lens does not appear on Konishiroku advertisements. The 50mm f/1.9 was also fitted to the Honor from Autumn 1957. , p.379. A substantially similar 48mm f/2 Hexanon lens was mounted from early 1956 on the Konica IIA, and would continue on the Konica III and IIIA; it was replaced by a similar 50mm f/1.8 on the late IIIA and IIIM. Lens numbers for the 50mm f/1.9 in Leica mount have seven digits and are known from the 3121xxx to the 3124xxx range. Lowest is 3121063 and highest is 3124468. Hexanon 60mm f/1.2 The Hexanon 60mm f/1.2 has eight elements in six groups. Advertisement reproduced in Hagiya, p.187 of Sekai no Raika renzu. Eight elements are also mentioned in the English-language advertisement reproduced in this page at Photostream. Hishida, p.157 of no.10, says seven elements in six groups, presumably by mistake. The rigid barrel is predominantly black, with the frontmost and rearmost rings in chrome. The focusing ring is graduated in feet from ∞ to 3.5ft, and has no infinity lock. The aperture ring is graduated from 1.2 to 16, with uneven spacing. There are depth-of-field indications on the rear of the focusing ring, with an R'' index for infrared. The words ''Made in Japan are engraved on the rear side of the lens barrel on at least some occasions. The lens was supplied with a metal Hexanon front cap, a dedicated viewfinder, a shade, and three filters: UV, yellow and orange. The finder is black and chrome, engraved Hexanon f=60mm at the top. It has a rotating ring on the rear, with a scale from ∞ to 3.5, controlling the angle of the shoe mount for parallax correction. The hood is predominantly square, with a Konihood engraving at the top and a cut-out at the top left, certainly to clear the field of view of the rangefinder on most Leica and Leica copies. It is slipped on the lens outer rim, and held by a tightening screw. The filters have a black rim, engraved Konifilter and UV, YI or RI on the side. The whole outfit is held in a dedicated brown leather zipped case, embossed KONISHIROKU on the lid, with space to contain an extra film canister. Extra film canister: caption in Miyazaki, p.170. The Hexanon 60mm f/1.2 lens was the highlight of the October 1954 exhibit, and was released in December 1955. December 1955: Miyazaki, p.169. It came after the wide-aperture offerings by Zunow (50mm f/1.1, 1953) or Fuji (50mm f/1.2, 1954). It was not sold as a standard lens on third party cameras, but directly by Konishiroku for ¥78,000. Price: Miyazaki, p.169. In the US, it was available for $359.50, four times the price of a Konica II. Advertisement reproduced in this page at Photostream. Another Hexanon 60/1.2 lens was released in Leica screw mount in the second half of the 1990s, with a completely new formula and lens barrel: see Konica lenses in Leica screw mount. Lens numbers for the original 60mm f/1.2 in Leica mount have seven digits in the 3360xxx range. It seems that very few were made, perhaps no more than 300. Lowest is 3360006, pictured in Hagiya, p.83 of no.58. Highest is perhaps 33602x1, pictured in Miyazaki, p.170 (the number is hardly legible). Bargain sale In the 1960s, after the sales of screw mount rangefinder cameras and lenses began to plummet, it is said that these three lenses were offered for a while at a vastly reduced price by the shop U Camera of Shinbashi, Tokyo, along with Fuji 50mm and 35mm lenses. Hagiya, p.129 of Sekai no Raika renzu. The Hexar 50mm f/3.5 was offered for ¥1,500 and the Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 was at ¥5,000, indeed a huge price cut. Experimental lenses To be continued. Hexanon 50mm f/1.5 To be done. Hexanon 35mm f/2.5 and 135mm f/3.5 To be done. Hexanon 50mm f/3.5, collapsible The Hexanon 50mm f/3.5 lens is known from a single example so far, mounted on an Ichicon-35, a Leica copy made by Daiichi Kōgaku and predating the Honor. Example pictured in HPR, pp.185–6. The lens barrel is almost the same as on the collapsible Hexar 50mm f/3.5, but the shape of the focusing tab and infinity lock is different, the focusing scale is engraved in metres, and depth-of-field indications are provided to f/16 only, despite the fact that the aperture scale goes all the way to f/22. The particular lens has serial number LB2025 – a non standard number which is a hint that the lens was experimental only. Other lenses Early postwar lenses To be done. Hexar 50mm f/3.5 enlarging lens, modified for the Chiyoca The Hexar 50mm f/3.5 found on the viewfinder-only Chiyoca model was not an official product of Konishiroku but a modified enlarging lens: the maker of the Chiyoca obtained various Hexar enlarging lenses and mounted them on a focusing helix they made themselves. , item 3214, and this page by Nekosan. Some sources say that the resulting lens has a rigid barrel, HPR, p.180, repeated in this page by Ian Norris. but a polished chrome tube is visible immediately to the front of the focusing ring, perhaps indicating that it is at least slightly collapsible. The aperture ring is that of the original enlarging lens, with a scale on the side from 3.5 to 16. The focusing scale is engraved in feet, and there are depth-of-field indications for all apertures. The finish is all chrome. Lens numbers are known in the 32xxx to 35xxx range; given the unofficial nature of the product, these are certainly not continuous. List of lenses * 35mm f/2.5 Hexanon (six elements in five groups), rigid, all chrome, focusing tab (experimental only) Hishida, p.157 of no.10. * 50mm f/3.5 Hexar (four elements in three groups), collapsible, all chrome, focusing tab, ¥11,000 * 50mm f/3.5 Hexar (four elements in three groups), all chrome (unofficial modified enlarging lens, on the viewfinder-only Chiyoca) * 50mm f/3.5 Hexanon, collapsible, all chrome, focusing tab (experimental only, on an Ichicon-35) * 50mm f/1.9 Hexanon (six elements in five groups), all chrome, focusing tab, ¥23,500 * 50mm f/1.8 Hexanon, black and chrome (experimental only, for the Konica FR) Hagiya, pp.80–3 of no.58. * 50mm f/1.5 Hexanon (seven elements in five groups), all chrome, focusing tab (experimental only) * 60mm f/1.2 Hexanon (eight elements in six groups), black and chrome, ¥78,000 * 75mm f/3.5 Hexanon * 135mm f/3.5 Hexanon, black and chrome (experimental only) * 15cm f/4.5 Hexar Ser.1, pictured in this page at mflenses.com, all chrome barrel, perhaps for Leica screw mount * 40cm f5.6 Tele-Hexar (Note: lens uses a 39mm LTM, but it is unknown if it were intended for use on rangefinder cameras or on other cameras using that mount.) Notes Bibliography * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Konika FR" (コニカFR, Konica FR). Pp.80–3. * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). Articles in Sekai no Raika renzu (世界のライカレンズ, Leica lenses of the world) Part 1. Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2003. ISBN 4-87956-061-8. ** "Hexanon 50mm F1.9". Pp.130–1. ** "Hexar 50mm F3.5". Pp.128–9. ** "Raika to sekai no raika-yō renzu" (ライカと世界のライカ用レンズ, Leica and other Leica-mount lenses). Pp.178–88. * Hishida Kōshirō (菱田耕四郎). "Konica history 10. Sengo no kamera." (Konica history 10. 戦後のカメラ. Postwar cameras.) Pp.60–75 and 156–7. * * Miyazaki Shigemoto (宮崎繁幹). Konika kamera no 50nen: Konika I-gata kara Hekisā RF e (コニカカメラの50年：コニカI型からヘキサーRFへ, Fifty years of Konica cameras: From the Konica I to the Hexar RF). Tokyo: Asahi Sonorama, 2003. ISBN 4-257-12038-X. Pp.10, 13, 169–70. * Links In English: * Konishiroku standard lenses in Leica screw mount, containing a reproduction of an original advertisement for the Hexanon 60mm f/1.2, at Photostream * Hexar 50mm f/3.5 (modified enlarging lens) on a Chiyoca 35 at Pacific Rim Camera * Hexar 50mm f/3.5 (modified enlarging lens) on a Chiyoca 35 at Ian Norris' Leica Copies website * Hexar Ser.1 15cm f/4.5 at MFlenses * Past sales at Westlicht: ** Hexar 50mm f/3.5, lot no.363 of auction no.9 (May 20, 2006) ** Hexar 50mm f/3.5, lot no.343 of auction no.12 (November 17, 2007) ** Hexar 50mm f/3.5 on a Chiyotax IIIF, lot no.264 of auction no.13 (June 7, 2008) ** Hexar 50mm f/3.5 on a Honor S1, lot no.407 of auction no.9 (May 20, 2006); this particular lens has a non original barrel made in Germany ** Hexar 50mm f/3.5 on a Leotax F, lot no.251 of auction no.10 (November 18, 2006) ** Hexanon 50mm f/1.9, lot no.364 of auction no.9 (May 20, 2006) ** Hexanon 50mm f/1.9, lot no.281 of auction no.13 (June 7, 2008) ** Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 on a Honor S1, lot no.261 of auction no.10 (November 18, 2006) ** Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 on a Honor SL, lot no.357 of auction no.7 (May 21, 2005) ** Hexanon 60mm f/1.2, lot no.366 of auction no.11 (May 26, 2007) ** Hexanon 60mm f/1.2, lot no.389 of auction no.14 (November 30, 2008) In Japanese: * Hexar 50mm f/3.5 (collapsible) at Aho Ressha Pictorial Category: Japanese lenses Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Konica